Certain conventional data storage systems use the Common Information Model (CIM) to represent elements of a data storage system (e.g., disks, LUNs, RAID groups, subsystems, etc.). These data storage systems are managed remotely by a conventional client application running on a client computer device across a network. In order for the client device to obtain information regarding certain aspects of the data storage system, the client device issues a request for certain CIM objects maintained by the data storage system (i.e., CIM objects of a particular type).